


Praises and Rewards

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Penultimate Instalment of Hidden Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praises and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I intended it to be, but the ideas I got all seemed to work individually, but not enough for an entire chapter, so I put them all together. The next instalment will be two alternate endings, but not sure when they'll be posted yet.

Allison's head was a buzz as she lay on the bed, whimpering and groaning, and tried to look around to see where Peter was, but he wasn't back in the apartment yet. She'd been left with one wrist shackled to the bed, a pump sucking the milk from one of her nipples, her son drinking from the other. To make matters worse, Peter had covered her pussy in dog food before he left, their dog licking her hungrily to have his meal. Allison whined in the back of her throat as she came a third time from all the stimulation, closing her eyes tightly from shame.

It had been weeks since the incident in the dog shelter, and still the images and sensations burned into her brain - Peter had made sure of it, showing her the video he recorded over and over again. She bit her lip as the dog moved away at last, licking her cheek, and she smiled, tiredly.

"Good dog..." She whispered, shyly, using her free hand to move her son comfortably on her chest, letting him sleep. Her brain was slipping away. She knew it. She'd been here over a year now, and everything seemed to feel like the norm. Maybe... Maybe it wasn't so bad? She kissed her son's head, and watched as the dog curled into a ball in the corner of the room, before her attention turned to the breast pump, watching the white liquid slip through the clear tube, almost hypnotically.

As Peter came in, he was surprised to see how quiet his slave was, and as he came into the room, he moved to her pussy, reaching into it with a squelch to make sure all the dog food was gone, Allison whimpering restlessly.

"How many times, Princess?" He asked, removing his hand slowly.

"I came three times, sir." She admitted, relaxing her arm as the cuff was removed from it, and looking away as her son was removed from her once again.

"You're very compliant, bitch... Did I finally break you, sweetheart? Did being a dirty dog fucker push you over the edge?"

"... Yes, sir. I'm a slut for cock. Any cock." She blinked up at him, moving to her knees as Peter pulled his cock out, wrapping her lips around it obediently. Peter nodded, stroking her hair as she worked to get him hard, bobbing her head back and forth enthusiastically, swallowing down his cum as he sprayed down the back of her throat, pulling back slowly. "Thank you for your come, sir."

"You're welcome, Princess, for being such a good pet." And Peter meant it too, moving to sit next to her on the bed, clipping her leash on as he removed the breast pump. While seeing her attempts at resistance had been humorous, knowing that he'd completely shattered her morals, made her completely his, was nothing short of an amazing feeling. "We're going to go out later, Princess. Where would you like to go?"

"Not... not the dog shelter, please sir..."

"No, not the dog shelter. We have a dog here to fuck you whenever it wants already." Peter reminded her, stroking over her cheek, almost affectionately. "I can take you for a walk in the woods, let anyone who happens to be around fuck you... Or I can find you a nice seedy bar... Let you be their party favour." Allison shivered at the idea of both, glancing up at Peter.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're being a good girl. And because it's much more amusing for me to hear you choose which way you want to be used." He said honestly, because at this point, he had nothing to hide. Allison closed her eyes and enhaled deeply.

"... The woods, sir. Please. Then the bar if I feel up to it." She whispered her answer, but pleased with her honesty, Peter cupped her chin, sliding his tongue into her mouth and licking it, possesively.

Peter was getting more daring, he knew that. The woods were probably the last place he should have Allison, especially if the pack were out in them. They'd catch her scent in no time, but he was relying on common sense taking over that they'd ignore it - that they imagined it, knowing full well she'd been dead for a year. Her father was a larger problem, but he hoped the man had stopped hunting altogether - losing his entire family could turn him to that.

Allison was quickly dressed in a black microskirt and halter top, Peter sending her to the bathroom to put on the sluttiest makeup she could manage, and still sending her back several more times to add more. On her third trip back, Peter smirked, running his hand down her body, slipping his hand under her skirt.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could fuck you right now. You're perfect." He commented, proudly, and instead slapped her ass, chuckling as Allison jumped slightly. "You're such a good girl."

"Thank you, Sir." A nervous smile twitched on Allison's face, and she glanced over at her son's crib. "... If I do a good job, can I spend more time with him?"

"Did I give you permission to set your own rewards, bitch?" Peter said, rolling his eyes. "But... yes. Yes, that seems a fair trade, doesn't it?"

"Yes Sir."

"And if you really impress me, I'll have to get you something extra special." He mused, before unlocking the front door for her.

Peter could smell her excitement as they drove, finally parking deep in the woods. It was the end of the college year, and Peter was counting on there being plenty of frat boys out partying exactly where they shouldn't be. Tonight, luckily for them, wouldn't end badly at least.

"You wander until you come across someone. Anyone. You immediately kneel, and offer yourself up to them." Peter explained, his hand resting on her knee.

"What if they... hurt me?"

"Any serious threat to you, and I'll protect my property." Peter said, almost affectionately, but Allison knew the truth was he was simply possessive. "You don't explain why you're here, if they ask, you simply repeat yourself. Okay, Princess?"

"Yes sir." With another slap to her ass, Allison left the safety of the car, and started walking. It wasn't long before she came upon a couple of hunters, looking for prey exactly where they shouldn't, and Allison knelt once she caught their attention, swallowing hard.

"How can I service you, sirs?" She asked, looking up at them. Confused, they came over, laughing nervously.

"Uh... hey pretty lady... you lost? You look like you're... a long way from home."

".... Please sirs, how can I service you?" She repeated, tilting her head up to look at them. "Please use this slut."

"Fuck..." One of the men muttered, dropping his hunting things. "Think she's serious?"

"Seriously crazy, maybe?" The other man chuckled, but he too dropped his things, and Allison pretended not to see the wedding ring glinting on his finger. "You want our cocks, sweet thing?"

"Yes please. I need your cocks so badly." She muttered, grasping the front of one of their pants to unzip them, pulling his cock out, before she slipped her mouth over it, sucking enthusiastically. The man smelt of dirt and sweat, just like her dad used to after a hunt, and she moaned around him, finding a pride as he grew hard in her mouth. Feeling the second cock nudging at her cheek, she quickly turned her head and gulped down the second hunter's cock, bobbing her head back and forth quickly so as to get him hard as soon as possible. She was soaked at the dirtiness of what she was doing, and knowing Peter was watching from afar, she just wanted to please him. Wanted to get pleasure from these two strangers. 

Once they were both hard, she turned onto all fours, and turned back to look at them, swaying her ass teasingly.

"Please fuck my dirty holes... I need to be filled so badly."

"Dirty is right... Such a little fucking whore." One man said, slipping into her ass with no warning or lubrication, Allison letting out a cry at the brief discomfort. As the second man slid into her pussy, the pain subsided quickly, replaced by pleasure, and between the two of them, she was panting and groaning in pleasure, begging for them to move faster and harder.

"Man... She's so fucking loose." Commented the man in her pussy. "You must be getting filled regular, huh?"

"Y-Yes sir... Like a whore...." Allison panted, so close to her orgasm. "Pl... please may I come with you guys? Please... I have to come so badly...."

"Go on then, little slut.... Let it all go... us daddy's, we've got you..." Said the guy in her ass, slamming into her one last time, his climax hitting, and Allison screamed out between them as her own orgasm came over her. They fucked her through it, withdrawing afterwards as she lay on the ground, panting.

"Think we should take her back to town with us?" Asked one, the other guy raising his eyebrows.

"You're kidding right? Wanna tell me what I'll tell the old lady at home?" He sighed, and shook his head. "Nah... She can find someone else to hitchhike off. Let's get going." Allison simply lay there as the men walked away, standing slowly on shaking legs some minutes later. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted Peter's red eyes glowing from behind a tree, and she nodded to herself, straightening her skirt and top, and she carried on walking.

A little in the distance, she saw a campfire burning, the sound of voices shouting, and even from the distance she was at, she could smell alcohol on the breaths of the group she was approaching. A few times she hesitated, turning around, only to be met again with Peter's eyes, remembering his words in the back of her mind. 'Any serious threat to you, and I'll protect my property'.

Strangely enough, it was the only time that the idea of Peter Hale looking out for her felt comforting. 

Taking a deep breath again, she moved towards the group, who spotted her even before she could kneel. There was a group of five or so guys, all obviously drunk, and the closest grabbed her by the hips from behind, squeezing.

"Who hired the stripper?" He laughed. "Hey baby, what do you have to take off? You're not leaving much to the imagination, yknow?"

"I... I'm here to serve you." Her voice was full of nerves, slightly afraid by what they could have in mind, especially as they wooped and hollered at her words.

"Guys guys! This is like... birthday and christmas all rolled into one!" Another cheered, walking over and pulling Allison into the centre of the group, near the fire, but luckily not close enough to hurt her. "Better show us the goods! Gonna dance for us?"

Allison swayed her hips seductively, her eyes locked not on the group, but the shadows behind them, where she knew Peter would be standing. This was for him. For his benefit. She wanted to do a good job. Then she would be rewarded. He'd promised that much. Throwing her top over her shoulder, she bent down, putting her ass on show as she slowly peeled the tiny skirt from her hips, letting it lie on the ground next to her. After that, she lay back on the dirt floor, and spread her legs wide, lifting her head to look at the five guys, and their very obvious erections.

"Please use me." She said, loudly and clearly, so that even in their alcohol-hazed mind, they knew exactly what she said.

Peter watched as the five rushed at her, all fighting over who'd get to fuck her first, one of the smarter of the group using the arguments to slip his cock into her mouth, which she accepted enthusiastically, closing her eyes. Eventually, the guys flipped a coin over who would fuck her first, each taking their turns, not waiting to see if she had come before slipping out of her, and being replaced with another guy. Constantly, Allison groaned and moaned, teasing and taunting them all, and Peter could only feel pride at how far she'd come - she'd had every chance to run away, but here she was, more than content to lie so close to home, getting fucked senseless. He could tell every time she cried out in orgasm, enthralled by every drop of come that was sprayed over her body. As the boys got more tired, they turned to using beer bottles in her hole instead, and she whined desperately as her nipples were sucked, while her two holes were stuffed full with the glass bottles.

Peter, deciding that the show was over, let out a ferocious growl, one that made the frat boys almost piss their pants, and watched as they grabbed at their stuff, running, and not even caring about the girl they'd left behind. Allison glanced over as Peter reached her, admiring the bottles filling her.

"They could've pressed this one into your ass a little more, I know you've taken it deeper." He commented, pushing the bottle just an inch deeper, listening to Allison's desperate whimpers. 

"Sir, please can I come... Please.... Just... One more."

"That depends." Peter mused, pulling the bottle in her pussy out slightly, and listening to her whimper. "Did you keep a count of how many times you came tonight?"

"T-ten sir. Once with the hunters... Six with the guys cocks... Th-three multiple orgasms because of the bottle... I just... Please sir, please, I need you to make me come, please, it doesn't feel right otherwise..." Allison sobbed through her explanation, not taking her eyes off of Peter. It was both pathetic, and almost sweet.

"Good pet. Very good girl. You may come as soon as you need." Peter commented, thrusting the beer bottle a few more times into her pussy, listening to her scream out into another orgasm, one she rode out for as long as she could before she was a sobbing, sweating mess. Slowly, Peter withdrew the bottles, lifting Allison into his arms, knowing she wouldn't be able to walk.

"Sleep in the car... I'll wake you in the morning and we'll discuss your rewards." He commented, watching how heavy Allison's eyes were. They hadn't made it to bar, but there was always another night for that. Maybe he'd wait to see if Allison brought the subject up herself.

Allison stirred the next morning to find her son already at her breast, and she smiled, stroking his hair, glancing over to see Peter sitting in a chair next to her. As wrong as she was sure it had to be deep down, there was almost a calm to being where she was. Contentment at the fractured family that had seemed to form around her.

"The first part of your reward, Princess." Peter motioned to the child. "You were very good for me last night, so obedient, so until I say otherwise, you can spend as much time as you wish with him, providing it doesn't stop you being where I want you, when I want you there. Understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Allison smiled, sitting up slightly, and she cradled her son to her chest after he finished feeding, her heart swelling with love for him. "I'm sorry I couldn't last longer Sir. I was supposed to go to the bar, but..."

"There are other nights for that, I'm just pleased you remembered." Peter shrugged, standing up to fetch a box from the lounge. "But, since you were so good and worked so hard last night, there is a gift for you. I want you to try it now to see if you like it." 

Allison tilted her head, but obliged, passing the baby over to Peter, and opening the box. She gasped as she saw inside a silicone torso and head of a man, an 8-inch dildo attached, and she glanced at Peter, confused.

"I... what is this, Sir?"

"His name is Chris." Peter smirked, stroking her pussy. "I know you miss your daddy's cock, so I wanted you to be able to ride him every day. Especially on days that I'm away, or too busy to see to your needs. My little cock hungry slut needs to be full after all, don't you?"

"Yes Sir... Thank you sir." Allison nodded, her juices already flowing, though she blushed still at the mention of her father. Quickly she moved to the body, and climbed on top of him, sliding onto his cock, and gasped. "So full with my daddy's cock..."

"Tell him you love him, Princess. Tell him all the things you want to do to him." 

"Yes Sir." Allison closed her eyes, pressing her hands against Chris' chest, and she began to bounce on top of him. "Daddy I love you so much... want to fuck you so hard... Want to be your good little whore... Want to suck all my juices off your cock when I'm done."

"Slower, Princess. It's not a race." Peter teased, slapping her ass. "You want daddy to take your ass too?"

"Yes... Yes, daddy... Want to bounce on you with your cock in my ass." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed to keep the illusion.

"Good girl. Faster now. As fast as you can go." Peter smirked as she sped up her motions, more lewd language coming from her as her ass bounced on the toy, crying out in an orgasm not long after, her body slumping over the toy once she was done.

Peter knew that there was no going back now. She was always going to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to psp2d, xxhellogorgeousxx and molperson for your ideas. They were much appreciated.
> 
> Allison's "Chris" toy was based on [this](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1aHnAJXXXXXctXpXXq6xXFXXX4/220672094/HTB1aHnAJXXXXXctXpXXq6xXFXXX4.jpg).


End file.
